MY LOVER
by egatoti
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo yang misterius , ternyata memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Kim Mingyu namja populer di kampus mereka . BOYSLOVE STORY


MEANIE

 _Ini cerita mengenai pemuda introvert bernama Jeon Wonwoo dan kehidupan percintaannya_

* * *

 **MY LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan , saya hanya minjam nama**

 **Pair : MEANIE**

 **JEON WONWOO (KIM WONWOO)**

 **KIM MINGYU**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYSLOVE AREA**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **OOC , OC , TYPO(S)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : Teenager**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo . merupakan pemuda yang kurang bersosialisasi . namun bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki teman . contohnya Seungkwan yang cerewet melebihi ibu ibu arisan , Jihoon si kalem bin adem , dan Jeonghan si pemuda cantik .

Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah tertarik dengan trend anak muda yang selalu _up to date_ namun bukan berarti ia termasuk orang kudet . orang orang di kampus selalu mengatakan muka Wonwoo yang melebihi datarnya tembok , dingin yang melebihi sang kutub utara . namun persepsi tersebut adalah salah besar .

Wonwoo memang jarang tersenyum lepas tidak seperti Seokmin –temannya juga namun tak terlalu akrab – yang kata orang senyumnya melebihi cerahnya matahari . tentu saja ia tersenyum jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang , tentu saja ia pernah tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang konyol yang dilakukan sahabatnya . Hmm , mungkin karena ia lakukan hanya disaat – saat berkumpul dengan sahabatnya saja . tapi _toh_ ia tak pernah peduli dengan penilaian orang terhadap dirinya .

Ahh satu lagi . satu hal yang tidak pernah mereka lihat bahkan orang tua Wonwoo sekalipun . _Tersipu ._ yap satu kata itu yang mereka tak pernah lihat . hanya satu orang yang bisa melihatnya . atau mungkin dua?

Kim Mingyu . satu-satunya orang yang paling beruntung melihat wajah itu memerah malu entah itu karena gombalan murahnya ataupun kecupan manis yang selalu ia lakukan disaat mereka menikmati waktu bersama . Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo tidaklah berada di fakultas yang sama . Kim Mingyu lebih memilih berkutat dengan ilmu hukum karena ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk terjun di bidang politik . kalau ditanya mengenai Jeon Wonwoo , ia bercita – cita ingin membangun rumah dengan design nya sendiri , pasti sudah ketebak .

Jadi sudah tahu bukan hubungan Kim Mingyu dengan Jeon Wonwoo seperti apa . ahh ada bagian yang terpenting di cerita ini . mereka bukan sepasang kekasih kalau kalian mau tahu . mereka sudah menikah sejak mereka melepas status sebagai siswa _senior high school_ . hubungan mereka juga tertutup . tidak ada yang tahu di kampus ini mereka merupakan pasangan sehidup semati . ada beberapa sebenarnya . bahkan sahabat Wonwoo tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali hubungan mereka .

Alasannya cukup mudah . kepopuleran Mingyu yang tak pernah pudar oleh waktu dan peraturan yang melarang mahasiswa tersebut menikah . namun tenang saja . Mingyu sudah menjadi milik Wonwoo sepenuhnya . Mingyu tak akan bisa berpaling darinya bahkan seinci pun .

Beda orang lain beda pula Mingyu . disaat orang orang jengkel dengan muka Wonwoo yang emm-kalian tahu sendiri . Mingyu menganggap itu muka terpolos yang pernah ia lihat bahkan tidak pernah pada perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mendekatinya . justru mereka terlihat menjijikkan dimatanya dengan tingkah yang disengaja tersebut . di otaknya hanya ada " _apapun yang ada dalam diri Wonwoo , Mingyu menyukainya " ._ apalagi saat mereka berada di ranjang . memikirkannya membuat Mingyu setengah ereksi . _Damn ._

Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu ? , singkat saja sebenarnya . itu karena orang tua mereka merupakan sahabat semasa sekolah sekaligus bertetangga . rumah mereka saling berdempet mungkin itu juga yang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo terikat dengan benang merah bernama takdir . atau entahlah .

Mereka cukup pandai berakting sehingga orang orang kampus pada tidak tahu hubungan mereka sudah sejauh mana . bahkan tidak pernah saling bertukar sapa . Seokmin yang mulutnya asal ceplas ceplos saja bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari perempuan perempuan genit yang selalu ngejar Mingyu .

Sebulan setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di kampus , Mingyu memutuskan secara sepihak untuk tinggal berdua bersama Wonwoo . tentunya mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah . mungkin karena ia tidak tahan lagi .

Mingyu yang di kampus beda jauh dengan Mingyu yang berada di apartemen mereka . hanya Wonwoo dan Tuhan saja yang tahu akan hal itu .

"Wonwoo kau ada waktu sehabis ini" Tanya Jeonghan saat lima menit sebelum materi yang dosen berikan ditutup . ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban .

"ayo makan siang di Cafe yang baru buka itu" timpal Seungkwan dibelakang mereka dengan berbisik takut dosen tersebut menegurnya . Jihoon yang disebelah nya pun angguk angguk kepala tanda ia berharap Wonwoo ikut mereka juga . setelah lebih dari enam bulan mereka berkenalan akibat memiliki jadwal yang sama . mereka tak pernah melakukan yang sering orang bilang dengan istilah _hang out_ bersama Wonwoo . "kalian pergilah duluan , aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu " atau "aku harus kerja paruh waktu "alasan itu terus yang membuat mereka sedikit kecewa , well mereka tidak tahu saja sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan Wonwoo sehabis kuliah .

Kali ini saja , mereka berharap mendengar kata 'Ya' dari mulut itu . setidaknya sekali saja . Wonwoo yang dilihat sebegitunya pun agak risih sebenarnya . mungkin kali ini ia akan setuju mengingat betapa gigihnya orang orang ini . baiklah , sebelum memutuskan Wonwoo segera mengetik beberapa kalimat kepada seseorang . belum sempat Seungkwan melihatnya , Wonwoo segera manaruh _smartphone_ tersebut ke dalam tasnya .

"baiklah , hari ini juga hari _free_ kerjaku " ucapnya sambil menatap mereka bertiga dengan senyum kecil . tidak apa . hanya sekali saja . orang itu tidak akan marah kan ? bathin Wonwoo meyakinkan diri . disaat mereka berempat sedang tertawa , mereka tidak menyadari ada satu orang yang menatap Wonwoo begitu intens .

 _GARDEN CAFÉ_

Dari namanya saja sudah tahu tempat ini seperti apa . di sekitar kaca pembatas antara luar dan dalam sulur sulur tanaman bergelantungan dengan rapi dengan air yang selalu meluncur pelan di kaca tersebut . dinding yang ditempeli _wallpaper_ hijau tosca yang tak membuat café tersebut minim cahaya . saat mereka masuk kedalam café , terlihat kolam air mancur di tengah ruang yang luas tersebut . benar benar tempat yang mengusung tema alam . Wonwoo dan yang lainnya segera mengambil tempat di paling ujung dekat dengan kaca tersebut . mereka segera memesan pesanan mereka masing masing saat pelayan wanita menghampiri meja yang mereka tempati .

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka , terlihat Mingyu bersama kelompoknya ditemani mahasiswi yang juga tak kalah popular .

Wonwoo yang tak menyadari sepasang mata tajam itu tengah menatapnya . bermenit – menit dilewati pembicaraan ringan yang mereka ucapkan tak terasa mereka sudah mengobrol hingga matahari mulai terbenam . salah satu dari mereka yaitu Jeonghan –si pemuda cantik- menerima telepon dari seseorang yang membuatnya harus terburu – buru nyaris saja membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjungkang akibar ulahnya –kursi yang malang- .

Jeonghan mengatakan ada urusan mendadak datang dari Ibu tercintanya . membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajah ibunya jika saja ia melahirkan putra yang cantiknya melebihi gadis-gadis diluar sana . _well , lupakan ._

Seseorang yang tidak jauh disana menghela nafas lelah _–atau gusar?-_ menatap tiga orang yang disana . tentu saja setelah Jeonghan keluar mereka tinggal bertiga .

Mingyu yang dimaksud seseorang itu mulai meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik dengan kelompok wanita centil . ia segera berjalan pelan namun tegas . tak meninggalkan kesan kharismanya . menuju orang yang selalu ia tatap dengan mata elangnya .

Wonwoo yang tidak menyadari Mingyu telah berada di belakangnya langsung tersadar saat temannya yang bernama Jihoon mengkodenya untuk membalikkan badannya tak lupa juga disertai dengan rona merahnya . Wonwoo dan yang lainnya juga tahu Jihoon merupakan salah satu orang yang juga menyukai Kim Mingyu .

" _ehm,_ maaf mengganggu waktu kalian tetapi saat ini aku harus membawa _**istriku**_ pulang ke rumah **kami** " suara yang disertai senyuman yang membuat mereka melongo . ahh seperti ini kah rasanya berbicara _face to face_ dengan seorang Kim Mingyu ,bathin mereka .

Lain mereka lain pula dengan Wonwoo . ucapan Mingyu yang ia sangat sadari suaminya menekankan dua kalimat tersebut . tidak lupa cengkeraman di kedua bahunya . membuatnya sadar kesalahannya . melirik pelan pelan jam tangan bermerk di tangan kirinya . _mati kau Jeon Wonwoo ,_ sialnya lagi ia sudah berada disini melewati jam yang sudah ditetapkan oleh suaminya tersebut .

Dengan meringis pelan ia menatap dua sahabatnya dengan pandangan minta maaf tidak bisa melanjutkan perbincangan mereka . namun tetap saja , dua orang temannya ini masih tetap berekspresi sama saat tadi pertama kalinya mendengar suara Mingyu sedekat ini .

Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya pelan lalu menatap mata tajam tersebut . membuat Wonwoo meneguk ludah . takut . lalu kembali menatap ke bawah menganggap sepatu itu lebih manarik dari yang lainnya.

Lonceng yang berbunyi saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo membuka pintu kafe tersebut membuat dua orang yang masih berekspresi dengan tidak elitnya mulai sadar . " _ne ,_ Seungkwan _ie_ apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau Mingyu mengatakan Istri itu pada Wonwoo" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan mukanya dari pintu kafe tersebut . Seungkwan yang ditanya pun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu . _oke lupakan saja mereka_

Mingyu segera menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan segera pergi dari kafe tersebut menuju _Bugatti Veyron_ hitamnya yang terparkir manis di depan kafe . setelah menyuruh Wonwoo untuk masuk , segera saja ia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan langsung menancap gas sedang menjauh dari sana .

"kau mengatakan akan pulang jam empat tepat , tapi lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa" ucap Mingyu pelan menahan marah . pembicaraan yang akhirnya menutup kesunyian setelah bermenit menit mereka berdiam diri sibuk dengan masing masing urusannya . dengan Mingyu yang focus dengan menyetirnya dan Wonwoo yang sibuk menatap ke arah luar jendela –apa ini sibuk namanya?- .

" _hh…_ iyaa aku yang salah karena terlalu berlarut berbicara dengan mereka sampai lupa waktu" balas Wonwoo malas menanggapi Mingyu . selalu begini . Mingyu terlalu paranoid menurut Wonwoo . ia jadi merasa terbatas dengan lingkungannya .

Mengetahui apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan , Mingyu segera menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menautkan jari mereka . "aku tak pernah bermaksud mengekangmu woo,kau tahu jelas maksudku" sebenarnya Wonwoo tahu bahkan sangat jelas sekali . Wonwoo pernah diculik dan disekap selama nyaris sebulan sewaktu mereka menjalani hubungan kekasih . para siswi _senior high school_ yang merupakan penggemar berat Mingyu tentu saja kecewa , bahkan menangis berhari-hari . sungguh konyol sebenarnya . karena hubungan ini pula Wonwoo kena getahnya .

Disekap di gedung asing, pengap , dan diikat dengan tali tambang yang kaku , tidak diberi makan dan minum , ahh minum sih mungkin menyiram tubuhnya dengan seember air dari sumur yang entah darimana itu bisa disebut dengan minum , dipukuli dengan tongkat _baseball_ dari kayu . ulahnya? Dalang dari semua masalah ini tentu saja mereka yang tidak suka akan hubungan mereka . tanpa preman berbadan kekar , para perempuan ini pasti tidak bisa menyekap Wonwoo . oh tenang saja , mereka semua sudah dibuat tak berkutik akibat Mingyu dan keluarganya yang penuh akan kekuasaan .

Saat Mingyu membawa Wonwoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri , ia sudah bersumpah dalam hatinya tidak akan membuat kekacauan ini terulang kembali , siapapun yang mengganggu Wonwoo-nya . _mati._

Sudah nyaris setengah jam akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen . saat pintu tertutup Wonwoo seketika meringis sebentar saat Mingyu menyudutkannya di dinding dan menciumnya dengan hasrat . ia pun terbawa suasana dan secara tak sadar kedua tangan kurusnya sudah memeluk leher Mingyu .

Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dengan berat hati saat Wonwoo memukul dadanya pelan karena sudah sesak nafas . "ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar" ucap Mingyu pelan saat mereka mengatur nafas mereka dengan dahi yang saling menyentuh . Wonwoo mengernyit pelan tidak setuju . Mingyu lebih tak setuju apabila di tolak . "oh ayolah Wonwoo ku sayang , semalam kita tidak melakukannya karena kunjungan menyebalkan orangtua kita" Mingyu berkata dengan mengeluh . dan tanpa diduga Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo dengan ala _bridal_ membuat Wonwoo reflex memeluk leher Mingyu . mencoba menolaknya dengan rengekan tidak akan memengaruhi Mingyu . _titik._

Semoga kau selamat Jeon Wonwoo .

END

BATAM / 09-29-2016

10 . 51 PM

* * *

Hm KURASA INI TIDAK AKAN ADA SEQUEL ATAU SEMACAMNYA ^_^

FF MY DESTINY LAGI TERBENGKALAI , MALAH BUAT FIC INIH HAHAHA

MAAFKEUN AKUH

KUHARAP FIC INI TIDAK TERLALU BURUK HEHE

MOHON REVIEWNYA GAES

MOHON REVIEWNYA GAES


End file.
